


Goodnight

by TheUnicornAstronaut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Everyone is tired, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, White Rose Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornAstronaut/pseuds/TheUnicornAstronaut
Summary: After a long, exhausting day, Ruby and Weiss are finally able to rest.Whiterose Week Day 4: Snuggles





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit on the short side, but I think it hits everything it needs to. Enjoy.

It was late, even for Ruby. The day couldn’t have been longer, and she was glad she could plop down on her bed and finally go to sleep. 

“Ruby Rose, you are not going to fall asleep in your suit, it’ll get wrinkles,” Weiss said quietly as she stepped into the room. Facedown on the bed, Ruby groaned. “I’ll undress you myself if I have to.”

She turned her head to the side so she could breathe better. “It wouldn’t be the first time,” Ruby smirked as she was swatted lightly on the back. 

“Oh be quiet you little demon,” Weiss said, “I know you’re too exhausted to do anything else tonight.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Ruby said. Her eyelids started closing on her, and it was quite a challenge to open them again. “Can you get my PJ’s?”

Weiss ran a gentle hand down her back. “Yeah, I’ll be right back. Take off your jacket.” 

“M’kay.” Weiss padded away, and Ruby slowly lifted her hips to give her hands access to the buttons. Somehow she got them all undone, and she struggled to get the jacket off of her shoulders. Ruby imagined she looked like a fish out of water on the bed, the thought drawing a huff of amusement from her tired body. 

A pair of hands gently grabbed her shoulders, slowly taking the jacket off. “Oh, Ruby,” Weiss said. Once it was off, Weiss set it aside and began helping her take off the rest of her clothes. 

“Y’know, this would’ve been awkward a few years ago,” Ruby mumbled as she turned over and sat up slowly. Her under shirt was quickly unbuttoned and folded, her bra following suit. She almost moaned at how soft her t-shirt felt as Weiss forced it over her head. 

Her girlfriend laughed. “Yes, I supposed it would be. Now I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Weiss pulled the oversized sleeves down and gave her a quick kiss. “Lay down and lift your hips up.”

“So we’re doing that now, huh?” Ruby teased lightly, but layed down and lifted her hips. 

“Maybe later,” Weiss mused, shucking her dress pants off with little trouble. “I trust you can at least change your underwear and put on your pants?” 

“What, why do I have to do it?” Ruby complained. She weakly kicked her legs in protest. “We gotta go all the way, baby.” 

“I need to hang up your suit, and we can go to bed faster if you stop whining,” Weiss said, no doubt rolling her eyes. She gathered Ruby’s clothes and walked to their closet. Ruby watched her for a moment, running her eyes over her. She still couldn’t believe how beautiful Weiss was, with her mussed up hair and nightgown that had seen better days. No matter what her girlfriend wore she was stunning. 

Tearing her eyes away from the most wonderful woman she’d ever laid her eyes on, Ruby changed her underwear and slid her pajama pants on. “Ready to engage in sleepytime, Captain,” she said, saluting like she was in Vale’s army. 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Weiss said with a short huff of laughter. “Just one second.” Satisfied with how the suit looked on the hanger she’d gotten, Weiss carefully placed it in the closet. A smile was on her face as she turned around and walked to their bed. 

Ruby extended her arms and made grabby motions with her hands. “C’mon, I wanna cuddle!” 

“You are so demanding,” Weiss shook her head, but let herself be wrapped in Ruby’s arms the second she got in bed. “I only let you do this because you’re warm.” She nuzzled her way underneath Ruby’s chin and breathed deeply. 

“Nah, you love me, and you love cuddling with me,” she let out a yawn. “Being extra warm is just an added benefit.” Ruby moved her head so she could breathe into Weiss’ hair. 

“Darn it, I’ve been found out,” Weiss said quietly. 

“It’s okay, I like cuddling with you,” Ruby whispered. 

Their quiet breathing was the only sound after that. Ruby had lost the battle to keep her eyes open long ago, but she was content that her limbs hadn’t failed her yet. She ran her hands up and down her girlfriend’s back in the way she loved, and she couldn’t stop herself from continuously rubbing her head against the top of Weiss’ head. It had become an addiction, touching Weiss. There was never enough of it, and Ruby sometimes felt drunk when she had the opportunity to touch her anywhere. Few things could compare to the content and pure happiness Ruby felt when she was with Weiss like this. 

“I love you,” was whispered against her collarbone. Even though her breath was warm it sent shivers down Ruby’s spine. Weiss brought them even closer, tangling their legs and wrapping an arm around her. After she settled a long breath escaped her.

Ruby kissed her head. “I love you, too.”

Their movements slowly cease as sleep began to overtake them. “Goodnight,” were Weiss’ last words before her breath evened out.

“Goodnight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing sleepy characters is becoming one of my favorite things to do.


End file.
